


La pièce rapportée

by Versolite



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Brotherhood, Brothers, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Versolite/pseuds/Versolite
Summary: "Ils sont assis de part et d’autre d’une table croulant sous les papiers et les objets de fonction, leur lieu de repos à la banque centrale d’Halifax. Ici, ils peuvent se parler franchement sans craindre les oreilles indiscrètes. C’est ici que Christopher lui a fait la suggestion de voler le charbon d’Anne Lister. C’est ici qu’ils se sont disputés et réconciliés des dizaines de fois."Christopher ne se sent pas bien, et Jeremiah veut comprendre pourquoi
Relationships: Christopher Rawson (1777-1849) & Jeremiah Rawson (1787-1839)





	La pièce rapportée

Christopher paraît de méchante humeur, ce soir.

Non pas cette espèce d’humeur qui l’amène à tout éradiquer sur son passage – femmes, hommes, enfants, Dieu les en protège. Jeremiah doute, de fait, qu’il serait seulement capable de trouver un quelconque moyen de harasser les Listers aujourd’hui. Il a franchi le seuil suivant, celui où il s’ennuie de toutes ces bouffonneries. Où il tourne en rond dans sa cage, fulminant de ne rien faire.

Le benjamin fume en silence, songeur. C’est tout ce qu’il peut encore faire, en cet instant, sans risquer quoi que ce soit. Voilà ce qu’on encoure à s’enfermer avec un fauve.

C’est étrange. Il ne se sent pas effrayé, ce soir. C’est peut-être d’avoir entendu plus tôt la discussion entre Mère et Catherine, et avoir surpris cet étrange regard sur le visage de Christopher. Vite camouflé en dédain, mais son frère ne peut pas lui cacher ce genre de choses. Elles ont, d’une certaine façon, abordé un sujet qui fâche. Le problème est épineux, puisque Jeremiah ne parvient pas à situer ce qu’elles auraient pu dire qui fâcherait Christopher. Elles ne discutaient ni d’Anne Lister, ni de leur cousine dont celle-ci s’est entichée, elles n’ont pas fait allusion à leurs vols, à des affaires en ville… vraiment rien.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me scrutes ?

Jeremiah resserre nerveusement les doigts sur sa cigarette. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n’a pas fait attention à où il tournait le regard ; mais en fait, c’est une très bonne occasion d’aborder le sujet :

\- Je te sens un peu tendu, répond-il simplement.

L’aîné hausse les sourcils. Il paraît sincèrement surpris ; l’impression est étrange. Jeremiah lui-même se sent bien plus confiant que d’habitude, dans son domaine. Ils ne sont pas à Crow Nest, parmi des commères prêtes à les dénoncer ; pas dans la rue, ni chez les Listers. Ils sont assis de part et d’autre d’une table croulant sous les papiers et les objets de fonction, leur lieu de repos à la banque centrale d’Halifax. Ici, ils peuvent se parler franchement sans craindre les oreilles indiscrètes. C’est ici que Christopher lui a fait la suggestion de voler le charbon d’Anne Lister. C’est ici qu’ils se sont disputés et réconciliés des dizaines de fois. C’est aussi ici, expérience moins agréable, qu’il a pris un verre qu’il n’aurait certainement pas dû prendre.

Voyant que son frère saisit son brandy pour reprendre contenance, Jeremiah enchaîne, écrasant son mégot d’un tour de poignet machinal :

\- Allons, ce n’est pas la peine de boire pour éviter le sujet, tu sais que tu peux m’en parler. Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

\- Ce n’est rien d’important, grogne Christopher.

Jeremiah attend. Encore quelques secondes ; s’il se tait, cela voudra dire qu’il ne veut vraiment pas en parler. Dans le cas contraire…

\- Est-ce que Mère te paraît fière de nous ? dit soudain Christopher.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Ça me paraît plutôt évident.

\- Nous avons fait des choses bien plus que répréhensibles. Je ne crois pas qu’elle puisse vraiment…

\- Ce n’est rien qui la concerne, Jeremiah, je veux savoir si tu trouves que Mère est fière de nous ou non.

Il a un ton ferme, un regard presque embué tant il se raccroche au sien. Jeremiah ne s’y trompe pas ; Christopher ne se laissera pas amadouer par un gentil mensonge. A voir la façon dont il le fixe, à voir son expression de colère froide, il veut la vérité. Jeremiah se racle la gorge :

\- Elle est fière de ta place. Elle est fière que je me sois marié. Bien sûr qu’elle a déjà été fière de nous.

\- Alors pourquoi s’intéresse-t-elle autant à Anne Lister ? Pourquoi préférer la compagnie de ces… _dindes_ de Catherine ? Est-ce que nous n’avons pas fait nos preuves ?

\- Christopher, cesse de dire des sottises. Nous ne sommes plus en âge de nous battre avec d’autres gens pour son affection.

\- Ça te va bien, de dire ça !

Christopher se lève abruptement. Jeremiah, une fois n’est pas coutume, n’a pas de mouvement de recul ; et pour cause, son frère se contente de faire les cent pas, mains dans les poches. C’est simplement trop déconcertant pour qu’il sache exactement comment réagir. Alors qu’il ouvre la bouche, cherchant ses mots pour tenter de s’excuser, son frère l’interrompt :

\- Ils m’ont oublié dès que tu es né. Ils m’ont oublié pour le reste de ma vie, après ça. Quoi que je faisais, c’était du vent. Qu’elle s’intéresse à _notre_ famille, passe encore. Mais qu’Anne Lister… !

Il a une espèce de spasme de rage. Jeremiah se lève avec hésitation.

\- Christopher… ?

\- C’est une _pièce rapportée !_ Une putain de pièce rapportée ! Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait de mal, hein ? Ils ne m’ont jamais aimé !

\- Mais, enfin, ne dis pas ça…

\- Est-ce que tu te rappelles d’un seul instant où elle nous a… où elle _m’_ a accordé autant d’importance qu’à cette femme ?? Qu’à une de nos stupides cousines ?

Tout semble s’aligner, soudain. Jeremiah serre ses mains l’une contre l’autre. Voilà quel genre de pensée la conversation avec Catherine a dû faire remonter.

\- Je ne pense pas, s’arrache-t-il.

\- Voilà. Voilà exactement ce qui me dérange.

\- Christopher, je suis désolé.

Son frère lui jette un regard acerbe. L’expression ne lui est pas destinée ; c’est ce qu’il comprend alors qu’un sourire jaune naît au coin des lèvres de son aîné.

\- Ce n’est pas de ta faute. Allez, on ferait mieux de se remettre au travail.

Jeremiah hoche la tête, les yeux baissés. Une seconde, il les relève, alors que son frère lui tourne le dos.

Il est certain de le voir essuyer les siens, croyant ne pas être vu.


End file.
